User talk:Alexsau1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 21:20, 29 April 2011 Minor edits Thank you for . Please remember to mark your edits as "minor" only if they truly are minor edits. In accordance with , a minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. Minor edits consist of things such as typographical corrections, formatting changes, or rearrangement of text without modification of content. Additionally, the of clear-cut vandalism and test edits may be labeled "minor". Thank you. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Another message regarding minor edits. I suppose this is because you have the minor edits on by default in your . Please uncheck the option, and only mark your edits as minor when appropriate. Thanks! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Broken file link in signature Hi, As you may be aware, the link to the picture in your signature is not working and this is causing many pages to show up in our maintenance category "Pages with broken file links". If you could address this it would be appreciated. 17:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for getting that sorted so quickly . 16:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm a bit late on this one, but it would be better if you upload the actual image on the wiki (you can categorize it under Category:User images), rather than use an off-wiki link. This will effectively remove said pages in our maintenance category. 17:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Lambert Image Then why is the picture that loads when I look at the page a pixelated mess? Ravenfirelight (talk) 23:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC) race of darkspawn I write to discuss with you. Description of the races is that they are sentient humanoids, darkspawn are on that page, but I question if the description is adequate, because most of darkspawn are mindless beasts. Even if they can fight by swords, that doesn't make them sapient. Do you think they're sapient because they can forge the primitive swords and build altars to archdemons? I simply wish to know why do you think they are sapient, so ask you for details making you consider tehm as satient.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) : They can be considered sapient for their ability to forge swords, carve statues and build altars, sure; but I would question your description of them as 'mindless', they aren't. Beyond the disciples, you have the Alpha's who 'rule' in an absence of an Archdemon (ie when there is no Blight), they are apparently kept in check during blights by emissaries. These emissaries are known to be able to communicate with other races, albeit limitedly. These facts show that the darkspawn have the clear qualifications to be considered sapient, despite their relative primitivity to humans and so forth. :But essentially, I left them on the page because I checked the talkpage and there had been discussion about what should and shouldn't be included, and Darkspawn was determined to have been included. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 20:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits Ok after that recent personal rebuttal on the latest talk page, I just have to ask. Have I done something to offend you? Because you and I seem to be on opposite sides of every single edit disagreement I can recall. If this is a personal thing for you, let me assure you, I have no personal grudge against you. In fact, in contrast to some of our more detrimental contributors, I hold you in the highest respect. Is it just a personal thing or are we simply ideologically opposed at every turn by sheer coincidence? - 16:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Apology Hi Alexsau1991, I'd like to apologise for my comment regarding that you were ignorant when I was the one that was. Also for removing your post, was not my place to do so, even though I was annoyed at the time. Keep up the good work! Xsari (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Michel in DAI Sorry, I got the link wrong. It's tumbler not twitter: voice actor on Tumblr www.tumblr.com/tagged/voice%20actor?before=55 ... Masked Empire#DA:I#Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers#DA:I Spoilers#Damian Lynch#Empress Celene#Chevalier & Champion#the masked empire spoilers. That's just copied from the link on google, can't access though because I don't have an account. It is on his IMDb page that he voices in Inquistion as well. Its just listed as Chevin though. Xsari (talk) 00:15, July 15, 2014 (GMT) Editing problem Hi I've just edited the Origins romance page to match the Inquisition one but for some reason everything underneath the romance interest section is red as well. Don't know why but this might be a problem for when more info is added to the Inquisition page. Xsari (talk) 13:40, July 15, 2014 (GMT) Elder One No need for deletion now, I agree with you. Thanks for providing a better solution :) Xsari (talk) 16:55, August 17, 2014 (GMT) Sorry In regards to the Cole wiki page editing issue, I guess I kind of let my annoyance get the better of me. For that, I apologize. --MarkRulez711 (talk) 14:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Picture Hey Alexsau1991, if you don't mind me asking, where did you snag the new picture of Josephine Montilyet from? Thanks! Renegadepop (talk) 18:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, again! The newer one definitely brings more perspective to how she looks like. Renegadepop (talk) 02:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Josephine Maybe you should go ahead a take your own advice then. You're the one who has just gone and changed an image to one of '''your own preference without discussing it with anyone. There was nothing wrong with the previous image, it showed Josephine's face clearly whilst the new one doesn't. Have a look at the image guidelines in the character infobox section. It states that the image should have a tight focus on the characters face. Yours is a side profile and a little blurry whilst the previous wasn't. I'm not saying it shouldn't be used on the page, just not as the main image when there was already an adequate one. 23:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) MilaBanilla has now posted a better image similar to your one. It's still a little blury but it at least has Josephine's full face in it. I'm happy with it so hopefully you are as well. Don't want to keep arguing about it. 02:50, October 14, 2014 (GMT) About that Picture of Josephine You Uploaded It's so beautiful! Thank you! I love it! Just wanted to let you know. Uh, keep up the good work and... you look really nice today. I'm rambling again; I'll go. B.S.S.T. (talk) I've just seen this as well, great job Alex! Where did you find such a good quality image of her? 18:21, October 19, 2014 (GMT)